


JLA but it's the Rogues Gallery

by Diddle_Riddle



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: And they are CHILDREN, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, For Halloween they cosplay, Friendship, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Naturally ;), Party, The Rogues Gallery, They are the Dream Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle
Summary: What a brilliant idea, dressing up as the Justice League to celebrate Halloween during a party at the Iceberg Lounge.Really, when it comes to the Rogues Gallery, it's not like anything could go wrong. Right...?





	JLA but it's the Rogues Gallery

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little crack adapted to today's mood.  
Happy Halloween! :)
> 
> Enjoy! <3

"It's gonna be so great!", Edward boasted again.

Jonathan refrained himself from granting his boyfriend a death glare worthy of the Bat's.

"You _do_ realize.", he blamed him nonetheless. "That only a few years ago, the Halloween night was _the_ moment of my biggest fear attack. During the year, I was occupied with deadly schemes what terrorized and traumatized the city. But it all looked _insignifiant_ when compared to the offensive I led the 31 of October. This town used to fear tonight because Scarecrow haunted the streets and made more damages and victims than during any other plan. And now, look at me."

The doctor let out a deep sigh of despair before he pursued:

"I am _cosplaying_ with you to go meet our friends at a _party_."

"You're welcome.", Eddie grinned smugly, then he winked at him.

Despite his attempt at directing an accusative attitude, Jon couldn't help but smile too. Plus the Halloween parties at the Iceberg Lounge _were_ always very good moments. And anyway it's been years since Scarecrow attended those instead of being out playing with his toxin for the ultimate October night. Getting into a relationship with Riddler really changed so many of his life habits...

By now, all the main rogues chose the Halloween night to be an occasion to have _fun_ instead of... getting beaten to a pulp by Batman and his birds.

Because let's face it, impressive scheme or not that's how it ended most of the time. 'Most of the time' being an understatement not to say '_all _the time'. Still whenever they evoked their failures, they always relativised. By respect for their dignity.

"I like the thematic in the end.", Jon admitted.

"Me too!", Ed claimed joyously.

He almost finished to apply the green body painting product on Jonathan's face after he took care of the rest of his skin.

Convincing Jon to wear a full Martian Manhunter disguise has been one of the hardest battles he got invested in, but he came out _victorious_. Harley helped: they got him by challenging, overusing the power of their puppy dog eyes, plus a few promises from Eddie which reminded Jonathan there are roleplays they can personify in _private_ for very... entertaining activities.

Talking about roleplays, two years ago the rogues adopted a Star Trek theme for Halloween. It was Edward's turn to choose, so nobody has been surprised he picked this topic. Considering his centers of interest, it was more likely either this or Star Wars. Albeit Harley and him dressed respectively as Han Solo and Princess Leia for a comic-con before, so trying a Star Trek special this time seemed more indicated.

Thus the rogues became the main crew of the starship Enterprise. Dressing Jon with a Starfleet uniform and giving him Doctor Bones' complete allure turned out far easier than the efforts mobilized tonight for the martian appearance. Edward preciously kept his Scotty uniform, wore it a few times after that night and nurtured the clear purpose to use it again some time soon. So far he didn't during a scheme, but Jonathan knew he couldn't lower his guard. Him alive, he won't tolerate the Riddler _cosplayed _for a plan of his. So even less had recourse to a disguise that could imply he asks his riddles in Klingon.

"You are not being objective there.", the doctor pointed out. "You always _love_ to dress up."

"Says the guy who hangs out in a Halloween costume every day of the year for all of his plans."

Jonathan maturely decided not to dignify the provocation with any form of answer.

It wasn't long before they were done with his outfit. After what Edward fixed his own makeup, while commenting all along on how much of an awesome artist he is. An usage which doesn't change much from when he simply _dresses_. Would that be as the Riddler, when cosplaying, for their dates, a meeting or when just putting on some very common clothes. To his best judgement, he "looks handsome in everything".

Jonathan learned since long how even _insinuating_ the contrary was pointless. It only resulted in Edward retorting something among the lines of "You're just jealous, Jon", or "Do you realize your _chance_ to be dating _me?!_" There again, no need to share the observation that no one else could bear interacting with him in a romantic setting for _that long_. Edward much preferred to convince himself everyone wanted to bow down at his feet.

So far, Jon has not been able to decipher if the kid really believed he is a worshipped figure, or if he simply uses this representation as another of his defense mechanisms to keep his confidence under control. About this area like for many others, the investigation remained opened.

"How do I look?", Ed asked again when he finally went out of the bathroom in their parental suite.

"Good.", the former teacher approved with a nod, knowing that saying anything else would cause a dispute. "Very good."

"I know, right?", the ginger insisted and Jon shook his head; more out of habit than to show actual misery since the reply was oh so _foreseeable_ from his Eddie.

Soon they were almost ready to leave, and both of them sat on the comfy couch in the living-room of their shared hideout. They waited for the third occupant of the flat to join. Their hideout was one of the prettiest apartments they stayed at in a while, they were more than pleased with their current location and planned on keeping it for longer than their previous foxholes.

"March Hare! Dormouse!", a high-pitched voice resonated in the place. "It's a _stupid_ idea!"

The couple shared a glance.

"Come on Jervis, it can't be that bad.", Jonathan encouraged him then, using his soothing psychiatrist voice. "Show us how the disguise looks on you."

"Yes.", Edward whispered for only Jon to hear, like a mean brat would do towards his partner in crime when about to make mischief in the playground. "So that I can immortalize his face when he appears wearing it."

Jon glared at him while he drew his phone using the same dramatic gesture a cowboy would practice with a gun. He was now ready to... take a photo. Riddler was a _child_. Not that this information accounted for breaking news anymore; but Jonathan could take note of this dominant aspect of his young lover's personality _once again_.

Finally, Jervis agreed to come out of the bathroom and walked down the small corridor to arrive in the living-room where his friends awaited.

"I said it before and I say it again.", he introduced, distress written onto his features. "Aquaman sucks!"

Edward laughed, glad he took his photo on time.

"Worry not.", Jonathan reassured him patiently, although the ridiculous outfit amused him a lot too. "You seem totally..."

"Desperate.", Edward completed with another chuckle, and this time Jon had to refrain a laughter.

What only added to the Hatter's growing indignation.

________

"I am the night.", Two-Face began in his low tone. "I am vengeance. I will punch you in the face because that's what justice does. Despite what you might think, dressing up like this doesn't only mean I am a violent freak full of personal issues and existentialist angst. It also means I am _justice_. I'm Batman."

Clapping saluted the performance in the Lounge, what Harvey responded to with a sincere gratefulness.

The main Rogues Gallery members arrived by now, alongside with some B and C-list fellows who have been invited as well. The creepiest foes as for them, never benefited of an invitation to those funny social events. Reason why the Joker, Black Mask, Duela Dent, Professor Pyg and Dollmaker to mention just them currently spent Halloween _alone_. While the 'cool villains', as the main rogues wholeheartedly called themselves, enjoyed a sympathetic evening followed by a full party night.

Everyone appreciated Harley's idea to do a 'Special Justice League' theme this year.

Much better than Jervis' suggestion for last Halloween: the invitation cards said to come dressed as "the personification of your scariest personality trait". The subject itself was a rather clever one, though a little difficult to cosplay. As a result, it has been Hell on Earth to persuade Edward his costume supposed to embody his _ego_ was pretty and well done. When the way too colorful _thing_ he wore was an abomination what hurt Jonathan's eyes. Pamela portrayed her anger, so she fully dressed in bright red. Ed evaluated dismissively that her costume proved of "a blatant lack of creativity and imagination, because far too simple". It ended up in a litteral fight between the two redheads.

That night, Jonathan came to the party as... himself. As a matter of fact, he considered his 'scariest personality trait' was no other than to _be_ "the god of fear", like he affirmed. This goes without saying, he assigned himself the qualification in all _modesty_. No one commented except for Selina's remark of "Yes. Sure. Whatever you say, Spooky". That summarized everyone's thoughts.

This year though, the Iceberg Lounge was decorated as would be a Halloween in the Watchtower. At least... how the villains pictured it.

For the record: despite Superman's good will, this year again no one but Aquaman agreed to organize a celebration there. So this year _again_, there was no party whatsoever in the Tower. While a long table has been placed in the Lounge, filled with various candies, pastries, dishes and drinks the so-called baddies contributed to make and had fun doing so. In addition to the traditional, quite cliché yet always loveable, Halloween decorations.

They divided the most known heroes' costumes between the main rogues. The underrated villains, the 'loosers' as the famous ones charmingly named them, chose among the far less iconic vigilantes. Which were also called 'loosers' given the rogues' rather _sharp_ judgement. Harvey concluded by a laconic "no doubt: no matter the side, loosers and loosers get along". Despite the other foes' protests, this remained the analysis everyone settled for when talking about far less famous heroes and villains.

"Nice outfit.", Selina complimented Ed on his Superman costume, at present time tonight.

Everyone thought he would look _ridiculous_ in the blue and red costume. To be honest, Eddie himself feared a bit how his assigned character will turn out, given how small, thin and effeminate he looked. Those characteristics have never been an issue for him, quite the contrary: he was aware everyone saw him for what he is, so a ravishingly gorgeous creature. Must be it.

Still, _nothing_ in his physcial appearance conciliated the model he cosplayed. It may seemed paradoxical for an alien, but Superman embodied a form of masculine ideal typical of the American way: the squared chin, tall large frame, picture of this ingenuous nice guy. It summarized about the _opposite_ of what Edward could cosplay when staying at his natural state.

Yet he took the challenge very seriously. With an adapted costume, the help of latex protheses and the dedication to be at his _best_, he even did a truly impressive job of it.

"Yours too.", he flattered her back, and they smiled.

Wonder Woman's outfit indeed fitted Selina perfectly. Furthermore the long wig she wore to imitate the heroine's looks gave her a... general softer aspect than she has in her usual appearance. Who would have bet that part of the severe side of her tanned complexion was in fact due to her short black hair?...

They kept on chatting lightly. Not far from here, Pamela bragged in a superior manner:

"I _will _become a Green Lantern. It's no speculation but _fate_. I look so good in this."

Jonathan arched an eyebrow, and took another sip of his cocktail.

The lychee with an iris drawn on it to copy an eye drown in the red liquid could seem extra, but it fitted well the Halloween mood. Plus Penguin's cocktails were always a _delight_, this one was no exception to the rule.

"If you become a Lantern, you'll have to play in a _team_.", he forced his esteemed colleague to consider. "You won't be an extraordinary individual anymore, but a small unit of a much bigger entity. You will be just 'a Green Lantern' among so many others wearing this title already, instead of being the one and only Poison Ivy."

Pam growled, unamused. 

"I was _joking_.", she grumbled. "Why do you always try to _ruin_ everything?"

"I analyse he _truth_.", the professor countered, visibly quite pleased with his prompt reply. "That's what a scientific reasoning is made for."

"... Thanks for such brilliant input, Jon."

The spooky-scary-deadly-duo (as many rogues renamed Pamela and Jonathan...) went on quarreling. As often during their petty arguments, they spoke in a collected, almost bored tone of voice; while their eyes shot _daggers_ at each other. Everyone agreed to say Poison Ivy and Scarecrow's weird friendship personified one of the funniest bonds among the Gallery.

In the mean time, Edward and Harley, beaming in her flashy _Flash_ costume, found nothing more interesting to do than mocking Oswald. There again, nothing actually 'mean' since the main rogues were good friends. The two youngers of the leading villains openly teased the owner of the place regardless.

Said owner asked himself _why_ he ended up babysitting Riddler and Harley Quinn. The too energetic duo could have elected to go play somewhere else or go bother someone else, but _nope_. Here they were. It was always like that when they reunited for conventions instead of teamed-up schemes together: Jonathan and Pamela managed to let their lover under someone's guardianship at some point, in order to enjoy a brief respite while the others were busy elsewhere. Although most of the time, they used said respite to blame each other over whatever instead of relaxing peacefully. This customary behavior constituted another great unanswered question in the Gotham City underworld.

"Imagine if you had Shazam's power!", Edward commented in response to the orange and yellow costume Penguin wore for tonight. "All you would have to do is say a magic word and bam! Suddenly you'll know about the growth spurt you have been denied your entire life!"

"Imagine if you had only one tenth of Superman's muscles.", Pamela retorted with a smirk, since Jon and her decided to come closer. "You would finally look less like a baby ginger shrimp."

The rogues around laughed and Eddie glared at her, frustrated.

As ever when in a party, they took bunch of photos that night.

They also _danced _later in the evening. Mostly Ed and Harl did so; while Jon and Pam pretended not to know them and ingested a little too many glasses of strong liquor.

And even later when they were all more or less drunk, the few who didn't pass out took even funnier pictures.

Selina, Harvey and Oswald having the strongest resistance to alcohol, they always gloated like teenagers when they caught their friends in compromising situations. And they never missed an occasion to catch said moments in photos or videos. Two years ago during Harley's birthday party when in late evening, Selina gained blackmail material she used for _months_ on Harley and Edward (so on Pamela and Jonathan too as an indirect result) afterwards.

But even when it got a bit wild, everything stayed friendly. The only time it went too far was when Harvey accidentally broke Oswald's favorite umbrella while trying country dancing with the younger ones. Nobody has been permanently harmed after such tragedy, but it _could have_ turned into a proper war. Nevertheless, Two-Face has been invited for the next social event hosted at the Lounge, and the rest went smooth.

No more umbrellas were injuried during parties. The ones who got hurt during fights belonged to the soldiers realm, they knew what they signed for when getting involved in battles with a giant bat, smaller bats and his birds.

But in parties themselves except during that fateful night, the rogues always had a lot of fun and loved dearly events as such.

Even if... let's be honest, they often _regretted those_ the tomorrow morning; given the pounding in their head, the mess they turned the Lounge into and the sometimes very uncatholic pictures they took of each other. Some even swore (especially Pamela and Jonathan belonged to that category) that they will never ever let themselves dragged into such silly meetings again.

But well. Them just like the others, they _always_ came back next time.

Plus now being the Halloween ambiance... it sort of felt like home.

In the mean time at the beginning of this evening, at Wayne Manor, Alfred welcomed Dick and Barbara. The butler in his Scarecrow costume conversed calmly with the pair, glad to see them again and to see them_ outside work_ for once. Dick and Babs respectively dressed up as Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. They arrived in the reception hall decorated for the 31 of October, where Bruce and the kids were ready to enjoy a Halloween night with the family.

Each bat cosplayed a Rogues Gallery member for the occasion. Therefore no, they didn't stop Jason from coming dressed as the Joker with a crowbar in his hands. They wished he wouldn't have, but they couldn't say anything against the (predictable) disguise, since it matched too well with the chosen theme.

They just hoped it was _fake blood_ on the crowbar.


End file.
